


Every Present Comes With Strings

by CanYourDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Clubbing, Deals, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, No actual sex, Slight Voyeurism, Vampirism, dom female, hurt Dan, sub Dan, sub!dan, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYourDan/pseuds/CanYourDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan receives an invitation to the most exclusive club in England, he is thrilled. However when a mysterious woman offers him a contract in return for his and Phil's success, Dan has little idea what he's pulling himself and his friend into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the very end of 2011, so Dan and Phil are not yet the success that we see today…. That's an important thing to keep in mind in this fic. Also, remember Dan is only 20-21 years old, also something to keep in mind. He also was in his ‘existential crisis/college drop out’ period.

The underworld of London was never something Dan or Phil had concerned themselves with, or really hardly even been aware of, until an innocuous red envelope addressed to Daniel Howell had one day arrived in the mail.

“What is it?” Phil had chattered excitedly as Dan read through the letter, his eyes widening incrementally before he slipped it quickly in his pocket.

“It's nothing,” was Dan’s seemingly harmless reply. “Don't worry about it. Wanna play a video game?”

“Sure!” Phil happily agreed, sprinting to turn on the TV, leaving Dan to finger the letter, smiling slowly to himself and nodding. He had plans for the evening, and he was rather excited.

DPDP

When Phil caught a glimpse of Dan that night, it was a strange sight for instead of sitting in sweats like he usually did at 10 pm, Dan was sneaking through the lounge in no less than a tux.

“Dan, you going out?” Phil called slowly, and Dan stuttered out a quick reply not to wait up for him before slipping away, leaving Phil confused and slightly hurt. He was filming a new video and had hoped to get Dan’s help to film a couple of scenes. Still, he figured he could just film it tomorrow, so he returned to checking through Tumblr, little thought being placed on his flat mate’s whereabouts.

DPDP

The doors of the notoriously fabulous lounge Dan approached that night were guarded by a man with far more bulk than Dan felt comfortable interacting with, however simply the sight of the envelope had the man’s eyes widening and by the time he got a look at the letter, the man had bowed politely and stepped aside, allowing Dan excess into the smoky interior of the lounge. He had heard the name of this place whispered among conversations online, yet from what he'd understood, only the fabulously famous or the filthy rich ever got invited, and he felt as though he was neither. Still, he took a deep breath and wandered inside, taking in the thick, red velvet carpet and cushioned, paneled walls.

Soft jazz music was playing somewhere, wafting across the dark inside which was filled with small booths, a bar at one end and a dance floor at the other. The smell of ritzy perfume and a pungent smokey oder both hung heavy in the air, causing Dan to wrinkle his nose slightly. Conversation was hushed and Dan made a point not to look into anyone’s booth, exactly as the letter had instructed. Instead he headed straight to the back where he slipped into the secluded booth on the left. 

He was left to sit there, fidgeting, for several minutes before a shadow fell over him, causing Dan to jump slightly.

“I wasn't sure if I should expect you, darling,” a smooth, crystalline voice snaked over him and Dan couldn't help but shiver slightly as a woman no less than gorgeous slipped into the seat across from him. She studied him carefully, suddenly reaching out to caress his cheek, before nodding once. “You're even more beautiful in person than on your silly webcam.”

“I don't understand,” Dan cleared his throat, trying to wade through his suddenly foggy thoughts to try to get some grasp on the situation. “You said you had an opportunity for me and my flatmate, miss…. Liona?”

“Please, call me Cassandra, darling,” the woman cooed softly, a not-quite eerie smile lighting up her face. “And I do, Daniel. I have what one might call a chance in a lifetime. Or five lifetimes... Or more.”

“I… Alright,” Dan bit his lip, shifting when her gave went pointedly to his chewing teeth before sliding upwards again. “What is this opportunity?”

“You didn't bring your friend as I asked,” Cassandra murmured softly, shaking her head. “You want it all for yourself? I hadn't taken you as the greedy type, my love.”

“I just… Wanted to see it for myself first before involving Phil,” Dan found himself swallowing uneasily, the situation putting him on edge. “I want to know what this opportunity is before I let him know.”

“Let him know?” Cassandra murmured, a smirk sliding onto her face. “Have him on a leash, do you? Want to keep him safe from invading ideas that could split him from you? I understand completely, my love.”

“It's not like that, I… What is this opportunity?” Dan stuttered out as her hand snuck onto his, running over his knuckles carefully before her hand suddenly snatched out, latching onto his wrist and yanking him close. Her whisper slid into his ear, his breath picking up as he at first tried to yank away, and then was surprised by her strength as she held him in place, throat dry as he panted.

“It's simple,” she murmured into his ear. “I have more connections than you could ever dream of, darling. I will ensure not only yours, but Phil’s success on your little YouTube. Think about it. You could be famous. I can guarantee you thousands, perhaps millions of subscribers, and I will guarantee you a job at the BBC. No more worrying about your future, Daniel. You will have a radio show that will go absolutely viral.”

“That's ridiculous,” Dan panted, twisting slightly yet falling back in his seat only because she let go of his collar. “I… How can your guarantee anything?”

“I have many connections,” she murmured with a predatory smile. “Do not doubt me, Daniel. Philip, too, will be incredibly successful. He won't need to fear about getting a day job, you both can live in the lap of luxury. Here, I have procured a contract from the BBC already. You may look at it.”

She slid the pamphlet across the table and Dan was shocked to see that it looked, indeed, very real. He read through it before his eyes snaked up and he peered suspiciously through his lashes.

“For what?” Dan growled softly. “This can't all be out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Of course not, darling,” Cassandra laughed softly, again lifting a hand to brush at his cheek and grinning when this time Dan didn't flinch away. “I have a little contract of my own.”

She slid another paper across the table, which he hesitated before flipping open, and he froze.

“I can't agree to this,” he said almost immediately, his eyes flashing in fear as he pressed himself back against the velvet booth. “Are you crazy? I… I can't do this. It's fine for other people, whatever, but I… I can't.”

“It is your choice,” Cassandra smiled sadly. “However think carefully. Think of Philip. Your success has no guarantee at all right now. So if you really wish, go back to Uni. Go back and let Philip waste his life away at some dead end job while his dreams go absolutely nowhere. I'm sorry it must be this way.”

Cassandra stood from the booth, and for a moment Dan’s chest felt uneasy. He had made the right choice, he was sure, yet…

“You may contact me here, darling, should you so choose,” Cassandra purred, slipping him a little card. “Best of luck, beautiful.”

And then she was gone, leaving Dan with a knot in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

It was less than a week later when he made the call. Phil’s latest video had received even less views than usual putting him in a bit of a slump, despite his characteristic attempt to be cheerful and tell Dan that it was because this video was a bit shorter than his last. 

Phil’s mum had called again, asking when he could try to get a real job for despite how absolutely supportive she was of everything he did, her voice betrayed her worry for his future. Dan worried that one of these days his hero would listen and give up YouTube, despite their very slowly forming audience. 

After all, these days Dan had more followers than Phil, despite Phil being at it for much longer, and it wasn't hard for his friend to see the discouragement lingering behind his normally optimistic blue eyes.

Phil was out on this particular Friday, and so Dan surveyed their small flat nervously, before he dialled the number on the card and then waited.

“Hello darling,” a velvet voice purred over the line just two rings after he’d dialled. “What is it? Kitten got your tongue?”

“I… I've thought about it,” Dan swallowed dryly. “I… Can we meet? I'll look at the contract again on one condition.”

“Yes, darling?” Cassandra murmured.

“If I agree, I do it for both of us. If I agree whatever it is you promised, the successful and whatever, it goes to me and Phil, without him ever having to be involved.”

“Well now…” Cassandra murmured. “I might be able to arrange something. Of course his success cannot be as great as yours, you don't get something for nothing, but your spirit is commendable. I will agree to give him almost as much success as yourself. Does that satisfy you, Daniel? Philip doesn't have to be told of our little arrangement."

“I… Alright,” Dan chewed his lip. “But I'm not agreeing yet! I have to look at it again, okay?”

“Of course, darling!” Cassandra agreed immediately. “Will ten minutes from now do? I can have someone pick you up and bring you to mine.”

“I'd rather meet in public,” Dan replied through clenched teeth. “No offence.”

“I completely understand,” Cassandra hummed. “Alright, I'll have my driver bring you to The Berkeley. Dress accordingly, love.”

There was a soft click and the phone was disconnected. Dan took only a moment before Googling The Berkeley, and then swallowing. Time for another suit, it looked like.

 

DPDP

The car that arrived for Dan was a shining Rolls Royce driven by a silent older man with dark glasses. There was a absolutely no conversation on the way because, though Dan tried to talk to him, the driver never spoke once.

They soon arrived at the incredible location, Dan stepping nervously from the car to be ushered inside and then into a seat at the back of the dining area. He waited again for a few minutes before Cassandra sashayed into the room wearing a tightly fitted, black, one shouldered gown which sparkled down to mid thigh in the dim light. The bottom half of the dress was black lace, transparent and with a slit in the side up to her waist, revealing enough to make so she might not even be wearing a gown, despite it miraculously covering everything. It made Dan feel extremely uncomfortable, despite the blush running up his cheeks.

“Hello beautiful,” she murmured, brushing her lips against his ear before sitting and calmly picking up her menu. He wondered, suddenly, how old she was, for her age was absolutely indecipherable due to her lack of age marks and overall perfection. As far as he could tell, she could be as young as 21 and as old as 45, or perhaps somewhere in between. 

“Let me see the contract,” Dan spoke quickly in a big breath he just suddenly realised he was holding, however she simply laughed and took a small sip of the wine they'd just been provided.

“So impatient,” she smiled knowingly. “Dinner first, my treat, and then we’ll talk business. Do you know what you want?”

“I… What are you getting?” Dan swallowed, trying to make normal of the absolutely unusual situation. She simply smiled and shook her head.

“I'm not up for food, at the moment,” was her simply reply. “I am holding out for the feast I hope will come after this meal.”

Dan purposefully ignored the overtly sexual thought that popped into his head at that comment and blurted out that he might get ravioli. She murmured appreciatively and called the waiter over, ordering for Dan, before leaning over the table and smiling at him. Dan shifted twice before asking how she was, desperate for some sort of conversation.

“I'm doing quite well, or have been since you called me,” Cassandra smiled. “How are you, Daniel?”

“I don't know,” Dan swallowed. “I'm fine. Totally fine. Um… Call me crazy, but I think this question is important. Who are you, and I don't mean your name.”

“You are one for business,” Cassandra chuckled, tracing his knuckles again and making him shiver again. “Well, let's just say I've been involved with the crown for many years. Not directly, but my family line has been quite friendly with many of the lords at court since history first began keeping track. It's quite different now, though. People have become much more private. Can't say the same for you, putting your face all over the Internet.”

“It's a hobby,” Dan muttered.

“It could be more,” was Cassandra’s smiling reply. “There is your ravioli. Eat up, my love, and then we’ll discuss the terms and conditions.”

Dan hesitated before slowly beginning to eat, and then digging in more heartily. He had never before tasted food quite as good as this. When the plate was finally done, he was shocked to find some sort of chocolaty dessert sitting in front of him.

“I'm full,” Dan bit his lip.

“Don't be rude, Daniel,” Cassandra replied, and so Dan slowly swallowed down the mousse and then watched as the plates were cleared and she placed the pamphlet before him. He took a deep breath before he began to read.

“Isn't this illegal?” Dan muttered, pointing to a couple lines, however Cassandra simply laughed.

“Not at all,” she smiled. “Not if I have your consent. First you must sign the contract.”

“What does this mean?” Dan pointed to something else, and Cassandra simply smiled.

“That is my feast,” she murmured softly. “Would you like more mousse?”

“No,” Dan backed up, almost getting out of his chair and raising his voice before he remembered where they were. “You must be joking. No one does that. That's something out of annoying books.”

“It's most delicious, actually,” Cassandra gave him a predatory smile. “And I'll never take more than what is safe, I promise you that. See, that's in the contract. You must always eat hearty first.”

“I… I don't know about that,” Dan shifted, and she laughed again.

“So you don't mind if I tie you to my bed, but you'd rather I didn't stick a needle in your arm?” She laughed again, and he shifted uneasily, glancing around.

“Don't you think you shouldn't say it out loud?” He muttered, trying to hide his face.

“Oh darling,” Cassandra purred. “I could buy out everyone in this hotel. Don't be worried about your privacy.”

“I can't sign it,” Dan decided with an uneasy sigh. “I just… I can't.”

“A test trial, then,” Cassandra raised her eyebrows. “You needn't sign it yet, needn't get roped in, but give me a taste and see how you like it?”

“Fine, but if I do, you… You give us a little success.”

“That's not how it works, my love,” Cassandra shrugged apologetically. “I am sorry. But the radio show won't happen unless the contract is secured. I may be willing to procure you a one time slot on the radio, though, for a test trial.” 

“Fine,” Dan suddenly snapped. “For the radio show, fine. I'll do it. I mean I'll try it. It won't sign it yet.”

“Excellent,” Cassandra smiled, leaving a large sum of money on the table before taking his hand and leading him into the elevator.

“I… Where are we going?” He pulled away, backing up against the edge of the metal box.

“I live on the top floor in a penthouse,” Cassandra smiled. “Don't worry, I won't bite. I far prefer to use machinery. It's much more accurate.”

Dan stared down at his hands for the rest of the ride until the doors opened and he walked slowly into a red and black gothic penthouse that looked like something out of an exclusive magazine. He jumped when she firmly took his hand and lead him into a dark, red and black velvet bedroom, a four poster bed sitting in the middle with thick red curtains hanging at each pillar on each corner of the bed.

“We'll go on then, love,” Cassandra murmured, nudging the motionless Dan. “If you want the radio show.”

Dan hesitated only a moment more before doing as he was told. The bedding was soft and plushy, and suddenly he wanted to fall asleep right then and there and take a nap, however he yelped instead when he felt a thick cord securing his arm to the bedpost. The realisation that this was really happening suddenly thundered down on him, and he whimpered softly as the other arm was secured.

“Would you like to leave your feet? You seem rather tense and it's best if you're relaxed,” Cassandra murmured, studying Dan whose chest was heaving. 

“Yeah, yeah sounds good,” Dan panted before yelping again as she began to massage his feet and then sides and he moaned softly before blushing profusely, though indeed his panting was disappearing.

“Very good, stay relaxed, just like that,” Cassandra murmured into his ear, before something cold ran along the crook of his elbow, and then there was a sudden sting. He blinked, glancing over, and then his breath picked up again as he saw the syringe in his arm, connected to a catheter.

“Shh, stay calm,” Cassandra murmured get my, again working his feet, and after a few moments a strange, floaty feeling began to fill him. He tried to focus on Cassandra, or the machine, or anything, however everything was blurring slightly. It felt strangely dreamy and nice, and he sighed, snuggling into the comfy bed sheets. He hadn't passed out, and he wasn't asleep, yet it felt nice to simply lay there, the dreamy feeling over taking him, and he sighed before letting his eyelids drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of it so far and what kinds of things you'd like to see in the future. (Though I do have a plan for this fanfic)


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up, darling…”

Dan’s eyelashes fluttered before he forced his eyes open, groaning softly. His limbs felt like dead weights, and he almost fell back asleep before a soft caress across his cheek again made his eyes slit open. 

“Sit up, I've got you some cookies and juice,” the soft voice floated across him, and Dan allowed the person to sit him up, fluffing the pillow behind him. A few moments later, a cup had been placed against his lips and he was swallowing reflexively before a cookie was placed in his mouth for him to nibble on.

The events that had occurred came rushing suddenly back to Dan, and he looked to the side to see Cassandra rolling down his sleeve to cover the small redness where the needle had pricked him.

“How do you feel, my love?” Cassandra smirked at him. “Lighter than air?”

“Something like that,” Dan agreed slowly, almost dropping the glass, though she grabbed it just in time, again tipping it to his lips.

“I took a bit more than usual, love, since I didn't know if you'd agree to this arrangement and it tasted absolutely divine. What do you think of the contract now? Too much for you, beautiful?”

“I mean…” Dan tried not to make a face, though his expression likely slipped through. “It's not horrible… It's not as bad as I expected just… I don't know. You're sure you can help us? I mean, honestly, with the BBC. And Phil doesn't need to know?”

“I promise you, my love, everything we do can be kept a secret from your adorable little flatmate,” Cassandra brushed his cheek, before taking the glass away and pulling his legs around to slip his shoes back on and do up the laces. “Does that mean you'll sign?”

“I… After you give us that first radio thing,” Dan decided. “I need to see that you'll actually carry through and it's not some hoax.”

“Alright, love,” she smiled, giving his cheek a small pinch before brushing her lips over it and helping him stand when he swayed dangerously. “This is why it's better to have two of you, but I can make do with one, I'm sure.”

“How will I-”

“George will drive you home,” Cassandra murmured gently, ruffling his hair and straightening his tie. “And you may call me at that number any time. Expect a call from the BBC very soon. I believe you'll be the Christmas Special. Now run along Daniel, your Philip will worry, it's nearly nine o’clock.”

“What?” Dan tried to rush forward, but instead ended up tangled and almost falling to the floor, but instead falling into Cassandra’s waiting arms.

“Step lightly,” Cassandra smirked at him, brushing her lips across his knuckles before using him into the elevator. “Goodnight, my love. Until next time.”

DPDP

Dan felt lightheaded all the way home, but the feeling wasn't really unpleasant. Still, when he stumbled into his flat, he knew he'd have to up his game to make sure Phil wouldn't notice something was wrong with him.

As it was, though, Phil probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, considering he was on cloud nine.

“Dan!” He cried as soon as his friend walked through the door. “You won't believe who called. It was the BBC! They want us to do a Christmas Special on air! Can you believe it? Us!”

“Wow,” Dan breathed, genuinely impressed. “That's… That's amazing. Now I'm really tired so I'm headed to bed, but that's really great, Phil.”

“I know right!” Phil cheered as Dan made his way into his bedroom where he collapsed, almost immediately falling asleep.

PDPD

Two days later found Dan waiting for Cassandra in the exclusive club where he’d first met her. Tonight the club was more filled and the people there were acting differently and dressed differently than the other night. They were all filing into the back, however just as Dan was about to peer over to see what was going on, Cassandra slipped into the booth with a feral smile.

“Your flat mate was rather excited, I heard,” she beamed, slipping the contract over to him. “I take it you're ready?”

“If I do this, everything you put in here is true. No loop holes?”

“If there was a loophole, do you think I'd tell you?” Cassandra leered at him, her red painted lips tilting into a deep smile, and he swallowed before shrugging. “Well there aren't any loopholes, unless of course something happens like it says on the bottom bit. If you develop a condition of course the contract is void. Additionally, the contract guarantees that neither of us gets hurt. If I hurt you or you hurt me, that's the end. It's also the end of your BBC, though, keep in mind.”

“Five years is a long time…” Dan bit his lip, glancing up at her, however she simply shrugged.

“Success doesn't happen in a day,” she told him. “I don't guarantee absolute success for both of you for about two years. By four years you'll be world famous, I promise.”

She handed him a pen and then leaned close, whispering into his ear. “Go on, my love, sign it.”

It took a whole lot of courage for Dan to grasp the pen and hesitantly sign his name, a weight landing on his shoulders as her leer grew and she slipped the contract into her big black bag.

“Excellent, Daniel,” she told him, standing. “Our first real session starts now. Come.”

“Wait,” Dan balked. “I thought we’d be in your room at your home…”

“I never put that in the contract,” she hummed softly, shaking her deep brown hair which was twisted up upon her head. She took his arm firmly and lead him through the same door as all the other people were lining up for, and then down a set of stairs, his breath again picking up as his nerves began to jolt with adrenaline.

She lead him down a stone hall, both soft and loud noises occasionally wafting down the hall, until they got into the last room on the right, shutting the door behind herself.

“Nice and private, yes? And we have far more at our disposal here than I like to keep at mine. Some of this equipment takes up far too much room.”

Dan swallowed hard, realising suddenly that last night was nothing compared to what he'd just signed himself up for, and he backed up slowly.

“Oh don't be like that,” Cassandra cooed, stepping forward and ridding him of his jacket before he even realised what was happening. Moments later the buttons down his front were coming undone, leaving him whimpering slightly despite himself.

“Oh, darling, don't be frightened. You read the terms and conditions,” Cassandra murmured as she hung his clothing on a pin near the door and then turned back to him with a smile. Within moments he was pinned against the wall, one of her hands tightly clasping both of his thin wrists far above his head, shocking him at the strength she possessed. Honestly, though, everything about this woman was shocking Dan.

“There,” she suddenly declared, stepping back, and he glanced upward in shock when he realised his wrists were still secured tightly in a couple of velvet and leather cuffs. “That doesn't hurt too badly, does it? Only if you don't stand on your toes will it tug a little.”

Dan tired to lower his body, only to his as his arms tugged, and suddenly he felt far more vulnerable than ever before in his life, and with absolutely no consent of his own, a few tears welled in his eyes which he could, in no way, wipe away.

“Oh darling, you are beautiful,” Cassandra murmured, reaching up to wipe away the single tear that had escaped. “And don't worry, nothing here is embarrassing. Don't ever feel afraid. I would never hurt a beautiful boy like you beyond repair. If I ever frighten you, or you're too worked up, just tell me stop, and I will, but only say that when you're truly frightened, understand my love?”

Dan nodded slowly, feeling rather frightened right then, and couldn't help but try to twist backwards when something small, long, thin and black was lifted and she studied him carefully as he shook his head wildly, whimpering.

“No? Not ready for that? That's alright,” she replaced it to the table, humming before picking up a riding crop and smiling. “Let us begin.”

DPDP

Dan has never ached before quite as much as he did then. His chest felt like there should be crisscrossing of red lines where instead it just looked like he had gotten a little sunburn. His arms felt weak as she gently lowered them, wrapping them around his chest before lowering him onto a futon. His legs really hurt from standing on tiptoe for about a half hour, yet as she rolled him over and began to massage his back, all the aches slowly disappeared.

“That's it,” she murmured softly as he closed his eyes. “Good boy. You're doing very well.”

He lay still as her lips ghosted over his ear, however when her teeth suddenly nipped at his neck, his eyes flew open. She hesitated for only a moment before kissing trails up and down, nipping now and again until something, her teeth or a pin hidden in her sleeve, pricked him enough to draw blood which she licked at, still massaging his shoulders and then moving on to his pecs.

By the time everything was said and done, Dan was breathing softly, eyes closed and limbs relaxed. When something slipped into his arm, he barely noticed, and then it was over, much quicker this time. He was practically unaware of the world around him as he reached limply foreword, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he pulling something, he wasn't sure what, close to him, letting out a contented sigh.

“Do you want to sleep, little bear?” A voice murmured into his ear, to which he happily mewled, his head falling limp moments later, snuggling up against whatever it was he’d pulled close, and a hand wound through his hair, stroking at it gently until he fell sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment last chapter, please leave more (:


	4. Chapter 4

Dan had been meeting Cassandra for several weeks now, their sessions occurring twice each week, and Dan was finding that he wasn't quite as uncomfortable with the set up as he had been at first. It wasn't wholly unpleasant having that floaty feeling after she took his blood, and though he did ache after she spanked or used the riding crop on him, the massage afterwards made him forget all his troubles, his mind seeming to go some place else.

Tonight Dan was meeting her once again, so he tugged on his suit jacket and pulled a comb through his shaggy hair before calling to Phil that he was going out for dinner.

He hurried down the block to where the sleek Rolls Royce would be waiting for him, and he slipped inside quickly, greeting the ever silent driver. He wondered where he’d be brought tonight, and was pleasantly surprised when they arrived at a new restaurant that he’d never been to before.

The inside was like a tropical jungle, complete with excess ferns and foliage, along with a waterfall at one end which cascaded into a lovely pool of water, stocked with some kind of tropical fish.

Dan was seated near the back, next to a large flowered bush. He studied it, admiring its beauty, until a hand ran delicately over the scruff of his neck and a soft pair of lips whispered into his ear.

“Hello, my beautiful boy,” the voice purred before Cassandra pecked his neck and then sat across from him. She gave him a keen smile before raising her eyebrows and asking her usual question. “Have you decided on a nice big meal, lovely?”

“Um… Maybe the coconut shrimp?” Dan pointed timidly to the menu, and Cassandra nodded approvingly.

“Very nice, darling, but you'll need more than that, pick a desert,” Cassandra smiled, watching as he pointed to one. “Ah yes, the coconut pavlova, you have excellent taste, dear one. Do you like this place, Daniel? I thought the atmosphere was rather lovely.”

“It is,” Dan breathed. “It's beautiful…”

“Not unlike yourself,” was Cassandra’s smooth response, and Dan swallowed, his mouth dry. Something inside flip flopped, and he whined softly as she pulled away to order for him.

“Don't worry, darling, the night will come soon. We’re headed to the club tonight. I think it's time to kick it up a notch. After all, I can't coddle you forever, you sweet little thing. You must learn the ways of the world. Tonight I will show you how wonderful this can really feel.”

Dan swallowed, feeling slightly uneasy again, however his big meal left him already a little dazed, and as she massaged his thighs and back on the way to the club, Dan’s worries began to slowly disappear.

It started almost the same as every other night, only this time she strung him up face first to the wall. This made him feel jumpy since he wasn't sure what was coming, and so the first strike left him panting and on edge.

“Oh, don't tense up,” Cassandra murmured, massaging his muscle into relaxation again. “Then it will hurt you. No, just relax and let it come.”

She struck him many more times, leaving Dan panting and aching, however he was again surprised when he realized that whatever had just happened was almost enjoyable. In fact, with a start, he realized it had turned him on.

He was very tired by the time she placed the object on a table beside him and undid the cuffs, catching him as he collapsed into her arms. She cooed gently before hoisting him up and placing him gently on the futon, smoothing back his hair.

He saw now that what he’d been hit with was a flogger, and she smiled when she realized he’d seen.

“I hope you enjoyed it,” she murmured into his ear, beginning to give him a intimate massage. “You two will be very well acquainted. Now lay back, just relax.”

The floaty feeling came the same as ever, however when something small and sweet was pressed to his lips, he blinked his eyes open in surprise before they closed lazily. He was too tired to be awake, so instead he swallowed down the small piece of chocolate, before something else sweet was pressed into his mouth and he licked at it happily, lapping up what tasted like honey, before his breath evened out and he fell asleep, head cushioned lazily on Cassandra’s shoulder.

DPDP

“Wakey wakey, lovely boy.”

Dan moaned softly as a cool hand trailed over his cheek, and he leaned into the caress before strong arms hoisted him up and then his shoes and socks were slipped onto his feet.

“It's almost midnight,” Cassandra murmured into his ear. “You need to get home, dear one. I'm sorry I had to wake you, but it's the second time this week.”

Dan stumbled slightly, yawning and confused as he clutched her close, not wanting to fully wake up and walk out of the door, however Cassandra held some smelling salts under his nose and then smiled as he blinked his eyes open.

“There, I know you're tired and confused, but you need to get home, Daniel,” she murmured gently. “Eat well, yes? I'll see you in a couple days. Contact me for when a good time will be.”

She gently smoothed his hair before ushering him into out to her butler, and Dan had to force his jello legs to keep him standing.

By the time he arrived home, he was walking a it better, but there was still a slight stumble in his walk. When he opened the door to his flag, he expected to slip into bed for a nice sleep, however instead he found an angry Phil blocking his way.

“Alright, I need to know what's going on,” we're the first words from Phil’s mouth. “Are you okay? Have you been drinking? This is, like, the fifth time in a row you've come home after midnight! Where are you going? Dan? Dan! Dan are you okay? What's wrong with you?”

Phil caught Dan as he stumbled slightly, lightly slapping his face before grabbing some water and holding it to his lips hopefully. Dan swallowed, drinking it down and blinking owlishly at Phil, who was clearly panicking.

“I… I'll call 999,” Phil decided, however Dan shook his head quickly and tried to force himself out of his daze.

“I'm fine,” he told Phil sluggishly. “Really I am…”

“You have been drinking!” Phil cried. “Dan, I mean, do whatever, but something must have been upsetting you for you to leave the house twice a week to get this drunk! I don't smell alcohol on your breath though…”

“No, Phil, I'm fine,” Dan spoke more clearly, pushing his nails into his palms in hope of the sharp pinpricks forcing him to wake up. “I just… I was… I was at a dance club, okay? And I was dancing a lot so I'm pretty tired.”

“You dance?” Phil asked skeptically. “At dance clubs?”

“Uh, yeah!” Dan nodded. “With an old Uni friend.”

“After dinner you go to a dance club…” Phil looked skeptical, before suddenly his eyes focused on Dan’s neck, and he paled, looking slightly sick. “Oh… I see.”

“What?” Dan asked, feeling his neck. He winced when he felt what might be a bruise and what definitely was a sab. “Oh that…”

“It's fine,” Phil spoke up. “I just wished you would have told me… But, whatever… Um… I see… Do I get to meet her?”

“No no, it's not like that!” Dan spoke quickly, shaking his head. “It's not at all what you're thinking!”

“Oh… Do I get to meet… Him?” Phil looked even paler, and Dan shook his head in horror.

“Phil, I'm not seeing anyone, if that's what you think!” Dan cried, clasping his flatmate’s arm as he tried to turn away. “Honest, I’m not Phil.”

“Hm,” was Phil’s only repose as he turned away. “It's okay, Dan. I just wish you wouldn't mind me knowing…”

“Phil, I'm not dating anyone!” Dan cried firmly, yet Phil only shrugged.

“It's okay Dan, I'm just going to bed. I hope… I hope you're actually okay, but I don't want to meddle in your person life when you don't want me to. But you can always talk to me, you know… Yeah… Goodnight…” Phil swallowed and turned away, slumping from the room and leaving Dan thoroughly disheartened. He couldn't tell Phil about Cassandra. It was plain and simple. What was going on between them was for their eyes only. Phil had nothing to do with it.

Yet Dan suddenly felt guilty, though he wasn't sure why. He also felt a strange sense of shame, as though if Phil did know, he'd definitely throw Dan out of the flat.

And so, when Dan was sure that Phil had disappeared to his room, Dan phoned up Cassandra, making sure that from then on they'd only meet once a week. Phil could never know, and Dan was very good at hiding secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

With time comes acceptance, and with acceptance comes eventual enjoyment, or at least this was Dan’s experience. What he was once disgusted by, slowly became an almost crucial part of his week. It was his way of unwinding, of being able to simply let go for a while, to completely surrender to someone else who he now trusted to take care of him and pamper him like an infant. Those times after a rough session with the crop or similar toy left him wonderfully exhausted, and after his veins were tapped into, he was happy to surrender to his light headedness, snuggling against Cassandra as she stroked his hair and fed him bits to chocolate or let him lick golden syrup eagerly from her fingers until he fell asleep.

For a while, Phil had remained suspicious so Dan had reduced his visits to once a week instead of twice. It certainly had its advantages, though, because it meant that Cassandra would treat him to a huge dinner at an exclusive restaurant and then take almost twice as much blood as she had previously, which now Dan didn't mind at all. In fact he adored the lightheadedness which made his worldly concerns simply float away.

Besides, Cassandra had turned out to be an excellent secret keeper, which was good due to Dan’s inability to regulate what he was saying in his worn out state after a violent session. At first he’d been afraid of what he’d tell her, however after much cooing and coaxing, he decided that she would keep her word in keeping his secrets, and now he didn't even try to hold back his random murmurs before he fell asleep. 

In fact, sometimes after a session she even offered him rather good advice about something he’d murmured before he’d fallen asleep. In recent years, Dan had even come to ask for her help in particularly complicated problems, and she was always happy to comply.

He wasn't sure what she was to him, honestly, because lover didn't quite fit the description. They'd never actually had intercourse, and the only kisses they shared were when she’d smooth back his bangs to give him a gentle peck on the forehead before whispering goodnight. Besides, he certainly wasn't romantically attached to her. In some ways, though, he realized that he depended on her. He genuinely needed her to help him unwind now, and he fretted about when the contract would run out. 

His hope was for a renewal, however when he spoke to her about the possibility, she brushed him off and told him they'd talk about it when the time came, leaving Dan still hoping for at least another five years of her. Their success was, in fact, unbelievable, just like she’d promised, yet it wasn't about success anymore for Dan. 

They had tours and a radio show and more followers than anyone could count, yet that mattered little to Dan. The fame was okay, and if we was going to share it with anyone, he’d want it to be Phil, but Phil was just a friend. He was a best friend, the best anyone could ask for, but his smileyness could get tiresome, sometimes, and Dan didn't know what he’d do without the option of escaping away to Cassandra for a couple of hours to let down all barriers and relax.

It was all going swimmingly, in fact, until that last year. Dan was the happiest he ever had been in 2015. However, as 2016 approached, Dan grew nervous. By the end of the year, his contract would be void, and Cassandra still hadn't said anything about renewing it.

Worried, Dan began to dress nicer, and even act sexier, despite her insistence that that their relationship was not truly a sexual one. If she noticed, she ignored this, spiralling Dan into further desperation, and he began to place hints in random locations online that he was willing to be kinky, if that's what she wanted. He urged her to look at his Twitter, watch a certain Younow, he even brought her a rose one night.

He thought all of this was going unnoticed, and though it did seem to be going unnoticed by her, it did not go unnoticed by the ever trusty Phil.

“What's up with all this stuff on Twitter,” Phil mentioned one breakfast, causing Dan to freeze.

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly, to which Phil chuckled.

“You know… The other day you posted a picture of the thing from that cereal video from way back and had a caption like Wonder what else this could be used for? And then there was that post that you were into, uh, what was it… Oh yeah! Sado-something-ism? I looked it up Dan… And then the one where you said you wanted to be someone’s kitten? What's that about?”

“Nothing,” Dan protested defensively. “All normal posts.”

“Really?” Phil raised his eyebrows, and Dan cursed the fact that Phil was far more clever and observant than he usually let on. “You… You have a girlfriend don't you? Or… I mean some kind of romance… Or you want one? Why haven't you told me?”

“No, you don't understand,” Dan turned away, busying himself at the sink. “I'm just… Times are becoming more liberal, so I am too.”

“Just remember, like, ten year olds watch us now,” Phil spoke softly, however Dan simply let out a dark chuckle.

“Really Phil… Eleven year olds watch you. If they're watching me, they're already too far gone for me to corrupt them,” Dan rolled his eyes. “I got rid of the sexy end screen dance, what more do they want from me? I wonder if they'd be happy if I put it back…”

“Dan,” Phil sighed. “You've been coming back even later than usual, lately. Are you okay? If it's not a… A girlfriend, then… Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dan shrugged him off.

“You know you can tell me,” Phil continued quickly, jumping up to help Dan, however the younger boy shrugged him off again.

“Seriously,” he spoke. “I'm totally fine. Hey, you wanna make a Dan and Phil games video or something? I feel like some random entertainment.”

“Okay,” Phil murmured, following Dan, however his brow was creased as he watched Dan carefully, feeling distinctly like something was out of place.

The year passed and was rather uneventful, however as the year pulled into autumn with still no word of renewed, Dan’s desperation deepened, and so one night he made his move…

DPDP

“Your meal is to your liking, I hope?” Cassandra murmured, eyeing Dan who was eating quickly, and he nodded before taking a sip of his wine.

“I'm ready for tonight, by the way,” Dan beamed at her. “Extra ready.”

“Oh?” She raised a delicate eyebrow, running her hand along his jawline. “Are you now? Finish your Piccata and we’ll head up. You sure you don't need a ganache? Or perhaps tiramisu or a creme brûlée?”

“No, I had a big lunch,” Dan beamed at her. “I'll be fine.”

“Alright,” she murmured, waiting until he cleaned his plate. She then stood slowly in her nine inch heels and tight red dress, looping an arm around his shoulders before leading him over to the elevator where she hit her top floor. He remained calm and still, however soon as the doors closed, he decided to put his plan into action. 

He leaned closer, looking up at her with doe eyes, and then he slowly licked at her neck, which made her blink at him in confusion, before he tried to kiss her, and then he felt himself flying across the elevator, hitting the other side with a grunt. A moment later, one pointy heel was poking into his cheek, keeping him from standing.

“You ever try that again,” she spat in an icy voice. “And I will not even consider taking you back. Do you understand me, Daniel?”

“Yes,” Dan squeaked, closing his eyes as there was a pause, before a hand clasped around his throat, hoisting him to his feet. 

“Never, never try to show that kind of affection,” Cassandra spat. “I took you on because I thought you were above that petty nonsense. Do not get attached in that way. Understand?”

Dan cast his eyes downward, simply nodding before his head flew to the side, and tears popped into his eyes with the shock of being slapped. She had done a lot, but she had never struck him like that. Somehow it got to him, and not in a good way. Instead, he felt like a knife which was stuck in his gut had just twisted.

“Do you understand?” She spat, and Dan whimpered.

“Yes Mam,” he gulped, and after a moment of observation, Cassandra nodded and then pulled him into a gentle hug.

“There, it's alright,” she murmured, pulling him out of the elevator and into her lap as she sat on the sofa in her flat. Dan couldn't help it as a few more tears leaked, and Cassandra wiped them gently, clucking her tongue and stroking his hair as she rocked him back and forth. “I'm sorry I was rough with you, but that's an important rule which was on the contract. It was also a rule that I would never hurt you, so… You may leave, if you want.”

“No, please!” Dan begged, pulling away and gazing up at her in horror. His shook his head, his dark eyes wide. “Please, I'll be good! I promise I'll be good!”

“Alright, Daniel,” Cassandra sighed softly, stroking his hair and pulling him close again. “I will overlook your little indiscretion as well, then. Do you still want to have our session tonight?”

“Yes, please!” Dan begged, and so Cassandra gently cradled him for a few more minutes before helping him into the bedroom where she slipped off his shoes, socks, coat and jacket before securing his arms and legs to the bed.

“We will discuss your contract when the time is close to its closing,” she murmured to him, massaging him before picking up a flogger and beginning her usual routine on the very centre of his chest. When she was done, she gave him another massage and then took what she needed before slipping into bed next to him.

“I don'wan’ you t’leave,” Dan murmured, hugging her close and snuggling against her desperately. “I’m scared…”

“I know, love,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “I know…”

“You can't go away. Please don't leave me…” Dan whimpered, before Cassandra popped a piece of rum chocolate into his mouth, watching as he savoured the sweet, snuggling closer as she let him lick at her honey coated fingers until his eyelashes fluttered closed.

She let out a soft sigh, watching as the boy snuggled up against her, murmuring softly before his breath evened out, signalling that he was asleep, and she sighed, reaching over to her vial to tip some of the smooth red substance down her lips, studying Dan carefully as she sighed again.

“Sleep well, my beautiful one,” she murmured. “Enjoy this while it lasts.”


	6. Chapter 6

The contract was almost up. It made Dan both nervous and angry that Cassandra hadn't even mentioned renewing it. His perturbed state of mind was easily picked up by Phil, who repeatedly asked him what was bothering him. Dan, of course, always said it was nothing, but Phil was growing increasingly concerned. When Dan came home drunk one night, and not just a little, Phil decided he was going to get to the bottom of this.

It's not as though Phil cared where Dan was every minute of the day, however when you live with someone you can't help but notice the times that someone is present or absent. Phil had noticed that Dan often left the house at night about once a week and came home after Phil was already asleep. Phil had given up trying to find out where Dan went, but now with Dan clearly unhappy mood, Phil decided to become reinvolved. 

It was a Friday night, and Phil heard as Dan slipped out the door. Normally Phil simply rolled his eyes and went on with browsing the Internet, but not tonight. Tonight, he snatched out his cellphone, and beamed.

It had been easy. Earlier, Phil had snatched Dan’s phone while he'd been in the shower. Hiding the app a few screens back, Phil had downloaded a tracking app identical to the one he'd out on his own phone. Now he could seen as Dan’s little dot began moving down the street, and Phil nodded slowly. Guilt crept into his stomach, suddenly. It wasn't any of his business where Dan went, was this far too stalkerish and verging on some kind of abusive thing? Phil wasn't sure, but he was sure that something was bothering Dan. This was to try to help him, Phil decided, so he slipped out of the flat and began to follow the little dot.

Phil wasn't sure where he expected to end up, but whatever he had in his mind it definitely wasn't this.

Before Phil sat a high security building with no labeling of any sort, but watching from the bushes like a proper stalker, Phil realized that based on the people going inside, it was some kind of club, most likely sexual. As a woman pranced in dressed in only a corset, Phil swallowed hard. Make that definitely sexual.

Dan was here?

Why was Dan here?

Phil shifted, thinking maybe he should turn back now, just let Dan do his thing and not become involved, when a rustling behind him made Phil freeze.

“And what do you think you're doing?” A low voice rumbled out. Breath catching, Phil spun and stumbled back into the bush when a burly security guard dressed all in black caught Phil’s shirt.

“I'm sorry,” Phil squeaked. “I think there's been a misunderstanding. My friend is here and I-” Phil broke off, realizing he had no idea where he was going with this. As it turned out, it didn't matter for the man hoisted Phil to his feet and twisted his arm behind his back. Then, he grabbed out a cellphone and spoke.

“Mistress, I found him. He was tracking Mister Howell. Should I? He hasn't seen much of anything… You're sure? I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mistress. Of course. Of course, yes, I'll do that. Alright, he’ll be down in just a moment.”

Phil tried to struggle away as his other arm was twisted behind his back, however this man’s grip was like steel. He forced Phol around behind the back of the building, kicking open a hatch in the ground and forcing Phil down the stairs.

“Where are you taking me? What's going on?” Phil demanded, however the security guard simply growled at him to be quiet, before arriving at a hallway of doors and shoving Phil towards one at the end.

Phil watched with a guarded gaze as the door slipped open to reveal a beautiful woman in a revealing maroon dress. 

“Hello darling, after all these years we finally meet,” she purred, chuckling as Phil recoiled.

“Who are you? What's going on? Where’s Dan?”

“Why he's right inside,” the woman shrugged. “Come come, we’re all friends here. Please, have a seat.”

Her manicured fingers pointed to a red velvet chair just inside the door, and Phil's arms were released. For a moment, Phil just stood, but then when he turned to try to run for help, he was shocked as the woman’s hand snatched his arm, her grip absolutely bruising.

“I said, sit,” she spat, and with an unbelievable amount of force, she threw him into the chair.

Phil took this chance to look around, and what he found was something he'd only ever seen on the Internet. Based on some of his more dubious Internet searches, Phil was fairly certain that he was currently seated in a BDSM dungeon. His jaw dropped when he spotted Dan, who was staring at Phil with absolute horror. Phil stared back, eyes traveling to Dan’s arms which were locked in manacles beside his head.

“What are you doing here?” Dan cried, and Phil realized with confused horror that Dan’s voice was clearly anguished. “Run! Get out of here!”

“What, don't tell me Phil doesn't know about your little contract?”

The woman’s voice caught Phil by surprise, he'd almost forgotten she was there. Glancing over, he spotted her lounging against the closed door.

“No, please, Cassandra,” Dan begged. “He doesn't know anything. Please, let him go!”

“Ah, so you've kept this a secret, all these years…”

“What's she talking about?” Phil’s blue eyes widened as he looked between the woman and Dan’s horrified face.

“Oh you are cute,” she suddenly pinched his cheek before caressing it gently as Phil pulled away. “I can see why Dan wanted to leave you unmarred by his little arrangement. You're far too adorable for Dan to take away that sweet boyish innocence. I'm glad you've left little Phillip for me.”

“You said he never had to be involved!” Dan roared suddenly, bucking against his restraints. “You said he had nothing to do with this!”

“He needn't have been, yet he involved himself,” Cassandra shrugged. 

“Fine, I'm safe wording, stop!” Dan cried, but in return he only got a chuckle.

“Our contract when void yesterday, Daniel. Sorry about that, love. But remember, there is that other bit that you apparently forgot to read. Pity,” she smiled, before running her hands through Phil’s air, the man yanking away desperately.

“Let me be! Let us go!” Phil cried pulling away again. He shivered suddenly as Cassandra suddenly fitted a ball gag into his mouth before he got a chance to snap it shut, and his frightened blue eyes met Dan’s, filled with confusion and terror.

“He doesn't know anything!” Dan cried desperately, yanking at the handcuffs, however Cassandra simply tutted and walked gently over, running her hands through his own hair and then over his pecs before slipping them underneath him to massage gently, and out of habit alone Dan stilled and moaned softly, before he turned red and his eyes flew open, yanking at his restrains again, however his stomach was beginning to churn.

“Oh, Daniel,” Cassandra murmured, running her hands over his shoulders and up his neck, almost pushing Dan into the zone he always went into when she did that, and it took more self control then he knew he had to keep from instinctively moaning again. He tried again to twist away again as he lifted his head to catch Phil’s gaze, and then he froze.

Horrible understanding was beginning to leak into Phil’s eyes, and he stared at Dan in absolute shock before Cassandra stood back with a sneer of success. She looked to Phil, however she frowned when she saw that his gaze was now firmly focused on the ground.

“Oh, Philip,” she cooed, sashaying over and taking his face in her hands. “I know you want to pretend you don't know what been going on, but the proof is there. I'm Pavlov and Daniel is my puppy. He was so pliable at 19 or 20, whichever he was when I first acquired him. Unfortunately, dear little Daniel began skimming the end of the contract, as people so often do at the end of long documents. I suppose it's not his fault he missed the clause that said that when our contract went void, I might keep him.”

Phil whimpered angrily and tried to pull away, however she easily forced his head over to look at Dan who was struggling not to fall into the space he always had for the last five years of his life, however his anger and humiliation did seem to be helping him in that regard.

“What should I do, my love?” Cassandra smiled over at him. “You or Philip? Who do I choose tonight? Come on, speak up love, you're not silenced like darling, adorable Philip over here.”

“Fuck off,” Dan spat, however he shivered harder when a grin twisted onto her face.

“Aw, what naughty language, my love! That's alright, I make all the choices anyway, and I think I choose both of you tonight. First you, my darling bear, and then sweet little Philip. Then maybe I'll start writing up a contract for him. After all, he’ll still be human at the end of this night, unlike you.”

Phil’s eyes widened in confusion. Still be human? He stared at her, and then two tiny gleams in her mouth caught his eye. Surely she was crazy, mentally insane, surely those tiny fangs in her mouth weren't real?

“Please,” Dan begged suddenly. “Just leave him alone, please…”

“You had the option, you just didn't choose it. And besides, he does look delicious, doesn't he? He's a different sort of beauty than yourself. He's a man, Daniel, something a boy like you could only yet aspire to be,” Cassandra murmured, beginning to work his feet and then moving up to his thighs, sides, pecs, and finally his neck. Dan tried hard, yet he couldn't help the little moan that escaped as she nipped at his neck and then ran kisses up and down it again before massaging his arm and then sticking the needle in it. She glanced over to Phil, who looked somewhere between disgusted and confused, and Cassandra laughed out loud at his expression.

“What? Expect something different, lovely? There's nothing sexual about this contract we had, not unless you have a messier mind than your subscribers think, dear one. No, our arrangement is purely nutritional, with an added twist of submission because otherwise our dear little Daniel would not have known how to serve me properly.”

Phil’s stomach revolted as the thick, gooey red substance began to run up the tube, Dan’s eyes rolling backwards as he moaned again. Abruptly the flow stopped and Cassandra quickly took the needle out of his arm and dabbed up the spot of blood that remained before unhooking his arms and stepping away. Dan whimpered, blindly reaching for something, and suddenly Cassandra's eyes lit up.

“I'll try just a bit, lovely,” Cassandra suddenly murmured, advancing toward Phil and snaking the needle into his arm. He whimpered pathetically, shaking his head and crying out, however within a few moments he felt lightheaded and even more sick to his stomach. Cassandra took advantage of his confused state to lead him to the bed before twisting a strap over his torso. Within moments he felt a body spooning his, arms wrapped warmly around him as someone snuggled up against him, and in a jolt he realized it was Dan.

Phil cried out softly, mouth still stuffed full of the ball gag, however Dan simply made a happy noise and drifted off to sleep, Cassandra grinning predatorily.

“Goodnight, dear ones,” she murmured before walking out the room and turning out the light. She shut the door tightly, casting the room into cave darkness, and Phil began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a line to tell me what you think.


End file.
